I Told Ya' So
I Told Ya' So is the third episode of The SquarePants Family. Transcript TV Announcer: Up Next it's Bikini Bottom's Top 10 NotYouTube videos.... That are 1 hour long. SpongeBob: I never knew KTV aired 10 hours of NotYouTube videos. Father SquarePants: They don't KTV2 air them. SpongeBob: That's why there was no news today wait so what's the time? TV Announcer: The time is 8:00pm. SpongeBob: Well I'd better be going now. Mother SquarePants: Where are you going? Sandy: Yeah where are you going Homer Simpson's NotYouTube video is on tv. Homer Simpson Walking in the middle of the road. Car hits him Homer Simpson: D'oh! Sandy: Wait a second that wasn't an hour, that was just 30 seconds wasted. SpongeBob: Well I am going to The Reef; they are showing a premiere of Bottom Water Life: The Movie; where Joe is apparently caught having some random affair with some girl that wished to be a boy. I can't remember their name but whatever... Mother SquarePants: Well enjoy the movie then! SpongeBob: Thanks, bye. Sandy: So what is this supposed to be about? SpongeBob: 1 ticket to Bottom Water Life: The Movie. Ticket Guy: You know you can get free popcorn today with 1 ticket? No one bought any popcorn today because it costs $10 so I am giving it away for free. SpongeBob: Deal! Ticket Guy gives him Popcorn SpongeBob: Thank you. Movie Announcer: And now a Bottom Water Life Special; a.k.a Bottom Water Life: The Movie. French Narrator: 1 Hour and 30 Minutes later leaves The Reef SpongeBob: Now that's what you call a good movie! Zombie noises can be heard Random Guy: Oh son of neptune I am glad you're here. SpongeBob: Ahh some random guy!!! SpongeBob runs away screaming Random Guy: I have some mayo SpongeBob walks breathing Marching band comes walking SpongeBob: Wow a Marching Band. Someone can be heard trying to get through a bush SpongeBob: Now what? Alien comes out of the bush SpongeBob screams Alien: Why are you screaming? SpongeBob screams again SpongeBob walks backwards all the way home SpongeBob: I saw an... SpongeBob starts breathing SpongeBob: I saw... SpongeBob starts breathing again Sandy: What did you see? SpongeBob: I... Sandy: Oh forget it did you see an alien? SpongeBob: Yeah. Sandy gets out her laptop Sandy: Well I highly doubt it was an alien the chances are 0.1%. SpongeBob: But I did! Sandy: Ok let's investigate. SpongeBob: Good plan. Sandy: So we're at the reef now Huh? Closed for food poisoning. Ticket guy is seen blowing bubbles Ticket Guy: Sorry we're closed have a good night. SpongeBob: Hey, look a nightclub! Sandy: SpongeBob this isn't the time to go to a nightclub. SpongeBob: 2 Tickets for the nightclub please. Another Ticket Guy: Here's your free 5 month club membership cards. SpongeBob: Sandy look I got us membership cards. Another Ticket Guy: In you go. SpongeBob and Sandy enter SpongeBob: Wow, look, we can see any TV Channel live. Sandy: SpongeBob we need to look for that alien? SpongeBob: Can we have KTV2 on please? Nightclub TV Controller: Why? SpongeBob: You know the top 10 NotYouTube videos. Nightclub TV Controller: Oh, of course! Nightclub TV Controller changes the tv to KTV2 SpongeBob: Look, a bar! Sandy: SpongeBob! SpongeBob: 2 orders of Apple Juice please. Nightclub bar owner: $2. SpongeBob: OK. Sandy: SPONGEBOB WE NEED TO LOOK FOR THE ALIEN! Sandy gets kicked out off the Nightclub Nightclub security: Out until tomorrow night. SpongeBob leaves the Nightclub SpongeBob: Sorry about that Sandy, I just love Nightclubs sometimes. Sandy: I thought that was your first? SpongeBob: It was, except I went to one last year but got kicked out. Sandy: Well we should get some sleep. The Next Night SpongeBob: So I was here when the alien emerged from over there. Sandy gets out a camera Sandy: Recording. The alien appears SpongeBob and Sandy scream and run all the way to the nightclub SpongeBob scans his nightclub membership card Sandy scans her nightclub membership card SpongeBob: Sandy we need to show the video tape. Sandy: Excuse me sir can we show this video tape of an alien we saw. Nightclub owner: Everyone if you have a fear of aliens leave now. No one leaves Nightclub owner: Ok I guess that's long enough. Nightclub owner plays the tape Nightclub guy #1: Wow! Nightclub guy #2: Can you turn KTV2 back on? KTV News Reader: And that's how KTV3 closed down now if you think aliens don't exist, you're wrong watch this video and be shocked. They play Sandy's clip Father SquarePants and Mother SquarePants faint The Next Night SpongeBob and Sandy go to see the alien again SpongeBob: Woah there's millions of people here. Sandy: You told me. KTV News Reader shows up KTV News Reader: SpongeBob you're on KTV. SpongeBob: Are you sure people are at home watching tv even though there's millions of people here! KTV News Reader: Good point but if you want us to make a poll. SpongeBob: I have one, who here wants to see more Bottom Water Life on KTV: Vote Now. KTV News Reader: Ok then now when are we going to see the alien. The Alien appears out of nowhere KTV News Reader: Ahhhh, now this is entertainment on KTV now after we sort out this alien, we get to see Bottom Water Life for 5 hours, that's our poll results. Alien: Hey I am no alien it's Roger from SpongeBob's class. SpongeBob: Oh, then why are you in an alien look. Roger: Oh when I flew home I went to the moon and my DNA got changed to an alien's DNA. SpongeBob: OK. KTV News Reader: I have no name and this has been KTV Live next Bottom Water Life. Narrator: And now a SquarePants Family this wasn't long enough for 30 minutes or 22 if your watching on dvd Bottom Water Life episode. Joe: Ahh an alien! Alien: Let's be friends. Narrator: Dedication to Roger Category:Episodes Category:The SquarePants Family Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2015